On Secrets and Fantasies
by PullingSunflowers
Summary: A series of unrelated oneshots of Elsa and Anna.


_on revenge fantasies._

Elsa appeared over his cell, a silhouette cloaked in moonlight. It took a dismissive nod toward the guards to send them away._ How the tables have turned_, Han thought bitterly. Not a night ago had he risen over her, sword in hand and the taste of a crown on the tips of his tongue. Now, she hovers over him like a ghost who will not leave.

The sound of the lock breaking draws his attention and Elsa makes quick work of the cell's door. It slides open, metal and metal, that metallic grind sounding off and Hans has never feared a noise such as the one he just heard. He had judged the confides to be a restrictive measure against his escape but he never knew it could be the only barrier that stood between him and the witch.

Elsa, Queen of Arrendelle, stooped low to his level and grappled his jaw with a single cold hand.

"You let my sister to die." The grip on his jaws had heard her voice turn courteous to visiting noblemen, strained when talking to her sister, even sobbing against the girl's frozen form. This, however, was a voice he'd only hear amongst the most desperate of men. A low rumble emitted from the bottom of her throat, formed by her vocal cords into words that he caused every hair to stand on edge. "You would have killed her again had the ice not broken your blade. Consider yourself lucky that Anna vouched for your exile for I would have favored a harsher consequence."

His face grew numb. The ground beneath him became slippery and his breath turned into plumes of mist. Hans realized, for the first time, this is what it felt like to fear for his life.

"If you dare to step into Arrendelle's land, if I hear a single report of your mingling with anything relating to the person I treasure most, I will hunt you down. No sea, no ocean, no mountain, no amount of distance you put between yourself and I will be enough to save you, Hans." Blue eyes ablaze, Elsa let go of his jaw.

The jail closed, the lock replaced by unbreakable ice. She hardly spared him a second look before leaving.

_on kneeling._

There was only one person in all of Arrendelle Elsa knelt for.

Anna's hand reached forward, gripping white blonde locks in desperate frenzy. Elsa could't resist and looked up at the sight that was Anna; situated on _her_ throne, other hand pressed against her mouth, skirt pushed up to the high point of her waist, legs spread perversely wide apart.

Elsa met eyes with her sister. Smiling, she flicked her tongue onto Anna, licking her slowly through the silken fabric of her smallcloths. Anna reacted violently, body twisting upon her throne, thighs trembling and mouth gasping open. Oh how she loved to make that mouth _sing_.

After a few more tentative strokes onto that secret, sweet place of Anna's, Elsa pulled back. Even in the dimmed moonlight, she could see her sister's blush, turquoise eyes set aglow with want. Tugging at the hand that Anna had used to silence her moans, Elsa pulled it to her mouth and kissed her knuckles.

Elsa gave agonizingly slow kisses, kisses she knew Anna would have preferred elsewhere. How strange she thought this erotic, Elsa mused as her tongue flicked and swirled around Anna's fingertip before taking a shaking finger into her own mouth. Anna whimpered.

Soon enough, she released the finger and stood up, hovering over the other girl's limp body. Elsa didn't hesitate to pull her dress high, and then even higher, just enough so that she could angle a leg and slam a thigh between the juncture of Anna's leg. Even through a single, wet layer of fabric, Anna couldn't conceal her pleasure. Hips rutting, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and pulled her down so that their bodies pressed obscenely together.

Elsa could feel the thunder of Anna's heart, the heady breaths of uninhibited arousal, feel the way Anna ground against her thigh as if it were her last hope of release. Wetness pooled at her centre but she chose to ignore it in favor of pleasing her younger sister. After all, how could she resist?

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, _Elsa_," Anna was repeating her name like a chant, a hymn to the gods above. Elsa answered with kisses, peppering it on whatever skin she could come into contact with. Her hands came to grip Anna's fervent hips, helping apply pressure and Anna whined with agreement.

Anna nudged Elsa away from kissing her neck. They met eyes again and Elsa couldn't have imagined another person looking at Elsa as if their entire world was her, just her, with so much need and want. Of the guards that served her, of the knights that pledged loyalty to the crown, of the suitors who pledged their hearts to Elsa, no one could compare to her sister.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa. Please," beckoned Anna and Elsa responded with short, hard thrusts.

Anna's back arched, her entire body spasmed and Elsa had to force her mouth onto Anna's to silence her scream. Arms wrapped impossibly tight around Elsa's back, Anna continued to whisper her name as she came down from her high, occasionally pressing eager kisses here and here.

Shortly after the haze of lust faded Anna, having been satisfied, looked contently up at Elsa. A tired smile spread across the girl's face and it took all she knew not to take Anna again just because she could. This was her kingdom after all, her throne, her sister, _hers_.

"Shall we retire to your bedchambers, my Queen?" Anna eventually said.

Elsa kissed her little sister's temple, dragging her lips across the small surface. "We shall," she replied, "once your legs are working again."

_on myths._

They were sharing their favorite stories around the campfire. Anna bit her bottom lip, chewing on the flesh and contemplating hard.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?" Anna looked up, perking at Elsa's voice. "Right! Favorite story!"

Downing the last of really unpleasant beer, Anna began. "So, this isn't a well known story but I was researching for a paper in writing class and came upon it.

"Basically, it's a story about the stars." Anna looked up, "Somewhere in the Milky Way lived a star-god, a lonely shepherd boy that herded his cows across the skies. He met a beautiful seamstress, and they fell in love. But the King of the Heavens, who happened to be the seamstress' father, didn't approve of their love so he separated them."

A chorus of awws came from the group. "They say that once a year, because their love was so strong, a guiding force allowed them to navigate the ocean of stars and meet. Just for a day." Anna smiles ironically, putting up her best front. "Cheesy right?"

Rapunzel nudged her side lightly. "You're Anna, of course you would like the star-crossed lovers fairytale."

Later, Anna offered to clean up as the group disappeared into their tents to rest for the next day's hike. She hoped Elsa was asleep by the time she finished so that she wouldn't have to converse with her older sister. Talking would be so bad, she thought, but they were in a tent, sleeping side by side. It's gotten harder and harder to ignore her feelings and the last thing she needed, the last thing she wanted was to ruin the only chance she had at having any kind of relationship with Elsa. A small voice called Anna back to reality.

"You didn't finish the story."

Anna whirled around. There stood Elsa, her usually braided hair let down into a glorious mane. There was beauty, Anna admired, and then there was Elsa.

"Yeah..." Anna shook her head, blinking rapidly. "Wait. What?"

Elsa walked over and took a seat next to her on the makeshift log bench. "Your story, you didn't finish it."

Anna's face heated. She looked away and stared at her hands. "I, I don't know what you're talking about."

Elsa, ever the patient sister, slipped her hand into Anna's and tangled their fingers together. "Would you like to know how it ended then?" The way Elsa said it, the calmness in her voice said she knew that Anna's response was a lie. Of course Anna knew the ending.

"Yeah."

_Oh god, was this really happening?_

"One day when the seamstress and the shepherd boy went to meet but the King caught them. Depending on the variations, the couple was either sent to execution or committed suicide together." Elsa took a breath. "Either way, they vowed to never be separated again. Ever since, the lovers have been reborn as siblings in each life."

Anna grew light headed. Elsa knew. How long had Elsa known?

"Elsa..." Anna tried to pull her hand away, closing her eyes and willing back the tears.

"Look at me," Elsa whispered, "Anna, please."

"I don't-I can't."

"Look at me so I can kiss you properly," Elsa demanded, causing Anna to tremble. Elsa sounded like a queen. How could she deny such a request?"

_on afternoons._

Their mother was situated in the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge and cleaning out its contents when Elsa returned home from class. Hearing her sister's arrival, Anna bolted from the kitchen, still covered in flour.

"Making cookies?" Elsa asked as she put away her thick winter coat, diligently hanging it up on the rack.

Smiling sheepishly and displaying her white dusted hands, Anna nodded. Elsa's gaze shifted to their mother who was preoccupied with the refrigerator. "Is Dad home?" she asked. Anna shook her head mischieviously.

Quickly, Elsa pressed her lips on Anna's, relishing in the taste of chocolate.

"Welcome home," Anna announced once they separated, pink tongue dipping out and licking her lips.

"Oh, Elsa, honey!" Their mother called from the kitchen, "good timing. Your sister's making cookies for you."

Elsa shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Anna never makes cookies for anyone, Mom. They're for herself."

"You're right," Anna said under her breath as they began to walk to the kitchen together. "They're all mine. You're mine."

_on types._

"Okay, favorite female celebrities."

"Natalie Dormer. Ugh. What that woman does to me." Anna let out a dreamy hum, obviously slipping into daydream land. "Also, Diane Kruger. And Charlize Theron in the Snow White movie."

Rapunzel raised an eyebrown and looked over to Elsa. "So, you basically like blondes who look like they could snap your neck in bed."

"I guess," Anna said, puffing her cheeks and thinking hard. "What about you, Elsa?"

"Sophie Turner," Elsa replied with little hesitation, nodding her head. "Um. If I had to chose a female celebrity, I mean."

Rapunzel's eyebrow raised even higher and looked at Anna who just happened to be a redhead. "Oh...okay."

Anna took a bite of her salad and Elsa had already maneuvered for a napkin to clean the inevitable spot of ranch that remained at the corner of Anna's lip. "Thanks," Anna said, looking doe eyed at Elsa as she wiped away the white sauce. "Don't understand how this keeps happening."

"You've been like this since you were five." Elsa smiled, no, glowed at her sister. "I think you think your mouth is bigger than what it actually is."

Rapunzel blinked hard. She must have gone insane.

_on magic._

She was seventeen at the time, at the age where her body had finally decided it was a woman and her knees weren't gangly, and the last of her baby fat had faded away to show off her high cheekbones. Even the seventh year boys, the ones who fawned over Elsa, had begun to take notice in her.

Maria had bought Amortentia from the Weasley's joke shop for a pretty galleon and they were all took turns passing the vial around to smell its subjective scent. Anna had thought she would've smelled something like reindeer and man sweat but when the potion makes it way to her, she declares it broken.

Anna scrunches her nose and takes another whiff. "Yep, definitely broken." She returns the glass vial to Maria, "all I smell is Elsa."

on warmth.

Elsa touches her like she's never felt the skin of another being. Anna relishes in this, in the way Elsa grabs her by the hand and pulls her to a dark corner in the castle or a secluded portion of the gardens just for a few secret moments of lust, how Elsa craves the feel of her hands dip beneath the hem of her dress, how Elsa seems to live for the moments Anna's fingers graze across her hand during supper.

Elsa may have the kingdom but Anna has Elsa and there isn't much more she could want. Besides, who needs land and titles when you have a queen. A queen, who, happen to be very fond of long nights rolling in the bedsheets and favored her sister's touch than any man's.

At night, nimble hands fondle here and there, smoothing down velvet skin and press into the curve of Anna's hips. She thinks they're making up for all those years, those moments where they could've touched but never did, years of closed doors and closed hearts. Was this desperate? Deprived? Dysfunctional, unhealthy, and sickly twisted the way they craved each other more than any pair of sisters should?

Perhaps. Maybe it was their childhood, the dead parents, there were so many things Anna could cite to explain why Elsa's kiss feels better than Kristoff's. Instead, Anna concentrates on the way Elsa looks at her, as if she were her salvation, her only chance at breathing. Hans made her feel noticed, Kristoff made her feel important, Elsa makes her feel...hot.

Needed. Desperately wanted. Her older sister clamps her mouth on her shoulder, sucking hard, and presses her naked front against Anna's back, hands running about and feeling her skin like Elsa yearned to melt and mold around her.

"Hey," Elsa is pressing her against the wall, "Elsa, not so hard."

Those lips leave her shoulders with a pop and Anna knows she'll have to dress herself tomorrow. There was no way she could explain to her army of handmaidens how she could attain such peculiar blemishes.

Feeling the disappointment pulse from Elsa's soft growl, Anna forces herself from the wall and turns around. They meet lips, hungry and wet. No sooner, Elsa is tugging at Anna's bodice, shredding the piece with urgency.

It should be cold, Anna thinks as Elsa grabs at her breasts, not rough though certainly not gently either. She's heard the maids and certain suitors lucky enough to press a courtly kiss on the back of Elsa's hands comment that they were ice cold. Her entire body should be chill but Anna's never felt anything but warmth from touching Elsa.

Elsa breaks away from their kiss. "What are you thinking of," she asks, looking straight into Anna's eyes.

Oh yes, Queen Elsa of Arendelle has a very jealous side. Anna could only imagine the possibilities brewing in her sister's mind to explain Anna's slightly unresponsive behavior. If only she took a single moment to look at the way Anna returned her feelings, at the way Anna pushed the door to Elsa's study open and knelt beneath the table just to sate her cravings. If only her older sister could press her ears against her chest every time Elsa even looked at her, Elsa would be much less insecure about Anna's affections.

Instead, Anna smiles brightly in response. "You," she says as she grabs at Elsa's bare hands. No more gloves, no more closed doors, just skin, the barest of all human forms pressed against each other. She kisses her open palm, daring to peak her tongue out to tease at soft skin.

"Just you," Anna inhales in deeply. "How warm you are."

"Good." Elsa returns to attacking her neck, swirling her tongue at the juncture of her collar. Soon, Anna loses all thought.

* * *

So, what'd you think? :) More fluff? More pwp? Make my day by submitting a review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
